Light In The Dark
by DoctorWhoAndTorchwoodMad
Summary: This is more for an update as all my other stories are/will take me some time to do. short. Spock I would say is somewhat not how you would expect, when he has nightmares, he turns to Nyota for her comfort.


The months after what had happened with Nero were quiet, not so quiet that everyone onboard was too bored but quiet enough that they got a little break and were able to go on shore leave for a little while after. The Vulcans were doing well in rebuilding upon the planet they were now referring to as New Vulcan, it would stay like that, they didn't want to name it anything else. Though for a little while Spock had avoided most or at least too long with them, he had eventually started to be more social with them when he felt he was good enough company and had everything very well sealed within him. His mind was one thing he could not always have a huge amount of control over though and this was proven so by the fact he would on occasion dream of what happened. Sometimes it would just be the vivid repeat of it going on his head, others it would be him managing to save his mother; they seemed to be the two most common variations of it.

Despite what some may think, Vulcans were quite capable of dreams, even if they would be hard pressed to admit it and Spock was half human. He mentioned it to no one, he saw little point in it, there was not much he could say of it, nor much he wished to. However on this occasion, Nyota had caught it. He had not tossed much, but a little and had made his hands into tight fists, that had been what woke her. It was the noticeably slightly distressed intake of breath and little jerk his body gave when he woke up from it that did. She frowned tiredly though in a concerned manner, his breathing was enough for her to know he was calming himself and it was easy to guess it was from a none too pleasant dream. She rubbed his arm softly and turned over, flicking the light by her bed on then looked back at him, his eyes were closed though in focus not in sleep and his body was rigid.

"Spock?" she asked softly, and his eyes opened and laid upon her "I apologize for disturbing you" he stated, though she immediately shook her head and simply brushed over his arm again softly in a caring manner "It's alright, do you want to talk?" she asked gently. She however had no expectation of him saying yes, or even answering her properly she just lied to make sure, her suspicion was proven half correct when he shook his head and she simply smiled. Either he wanted to or he didn't, she would never force him to, it wasn't within her to do so. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" she quizzed, her gaze dropping, this time she did expect an answer and she expected it to be a yes she however was silently surprised when he turned towards her slightly and shook his head again.

In this case she was very cautious, she didn't want to go wrong and scare him off from letting her in even just a little. She very carefully put an arm around him and relaxed when she felt him turn his head to rest onto her shoulder and moving into her side, she turned her own head and rested her cheek gently onto of his and brushed her hand over his back in a soothing manner and smiled at the fact he relaxed against her slowly. "Spock?" she asked carefully after a while and he lifted his gaze to her "You know you can talk to me when you're ready to, right?" she asked, he almost smiled and kissed her cheek in thanks which made her smile "Yes, Thankyou" he answered softly and turned to settle back against her. It was enough for her at least, as long as he knew that he could, even if it bothered her a little bit that he wouldn't right away, she knew he would when he wanted to. She was content with him there, and would move if either of them wanted to try to sleep again, or it not when they needed to go to their shift which was within a few hours. She would not say anything more, unless he brought something up, she would just be there for him happily however she could.

Spock made a silent mental note to at least one day inform Nyota that to him, she was his light within the dark. She was a great source of comfort to him, even if all she did was sit beside him when she thought something was wrong, it was very easy for her to calm him and he greatly appreciated that fact as well as the fact she knew to question him a little though not too much before doing anything. He knew for someone like her, a human and a kind one at that, one who loved him and who he loved back, that it would be very difficult but to her credit she did very well.


End file.
